Adieu
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: Parting is such great sorrow, is it not? Bridget's point of view from one of the most emotional scenes of the series.


Though it was many centuries ago, I used to think of the betrayal that shook my world. When the man that I loved the most- My _father_- cut me down and walked away, never looking back. No matter if the pain was nearly unbearable, each night the image of the cold eyes of the one who had raised me when my own family had tossed me out in favor of the pure-blooded Adelheid, haunted me. Even more than when we sealed my sister away. When the Red Rose left me behind, it was as if all of the stars were pulled from my sky.

I was consumed by bitter rage. It was the kind of hate that was more deadly and poisonous, because it stemmed from strong and faithful love turned sour.

I realize now that it had all been a ploy- a farce to save the lives of those of the kingdom of the night; to keep the world from a human verses vampire war. It is a shot through my heart. My faith in my king, my father, my Strauss had been restored. I now willingly admit that my love had never left; just frozen over with lies.

Soon and ending will come. Akabara and Adelheid will destroy the Fio civilization; there is no doubt. They will take to the moon and pave the way for a new kingdom of the night. Upon his return, he and the Black Swan will fight once again. This time, there is a good chance that he may not win; Kayuki is so much stronger than the previous Black Swans.

In all truth, for Straiuss to lose this battle would be a mercy. He would never have to worry about having to battle the soul of his beloved Stella and their child ever again. He- the one who has fought so hard to become an enemy for vampires and Dhampires to unite with the humans against to keep some semblance of a brittle peace- who has been ridiculed at all sides for being the best of men- could rest.

All of this ran through my mind as I watched Akabara stare at Morishima's helicopter as it flew away.

"How are you doing?" The question was out of my mouth almost before I thought of it. His hand reached up, pulling his shirt down and to the side to reveal the pink, freshly healed skin, still not looking me.

"Almost fully recovered," he answered. "Ready for departure." I turned my eyes away and up to the hideous thing that blighted our sky. Big Mortar would soon cease to exist.

"So this is it," I murmured. "We'll finally be rid of that eyesore." I paused a moment before continuing. "The plan is proceeding apace. There's some opposition, but nothing unexpected. The 'Akabara Hunting Team' will continue, just to keep said opposition quiet."

"So, I'm still an enemy of the Dhampires?" He asked oh-so gently. I ran a hand through my long hair. We started to walk.

"Oh yes... That will never change. We'll be after your hide until the end of time." I let a smile pass over my lips. "But you have other uses. For instance, you work for me now." My amusement betrayed me as I said, "so I'm ordering you to the moon to lay groundwork on it's surface for a full-scale colonization by our people. Don't blow it."

"What's this?" Strauss asked, slightly surprised. "You're ordering your king around?" This banter reminded me of a familiar time. It made my heart swell and I felt like I was a kid again. I slipped my shoes off with ease.

"Keep in mind, your majesty... You gave me the authority. Any objection?" I stepped into the cool sand, feeling it between my toes. Akabara in his long coat chuckled behind me.

"To coin a phrase, what have I wrought?"

"Hey! No fair!" I stepped into the chilly water, delighting in this conversation. "I'm way out of practice being the obedient and devoted daughter." I found myself skipping happily through the water, smiling like I hadn't for a long time. "Or do I exaggerate?"

"Don't be so modest," Strauss said in a serious tone. He removed the sunglasses which he had been wearing and tucked them into his pocket. "When I look at you I see the one real reason I've had for living." The words made my breath catch. I knelt in the sand, truly worried that my knees might give out. "And I'm truly sorry to burden you with all that it entails. It really isn't fair, but I no longer have anything to give you, Bridget." I kept silent for just a few seconds, letting the words wash through me.

"It's okay, there's nothing more I need to carry on for you, at any rate," I replied firmly, standing but reaching down to pick up a shell. "But... there is one thing I'd like to ask." I turned to him. He looked confused.

"What is it?"

"Your blood, father." A slight blush reddened his cheeks and his mouth fell open a fraction of an inch. I didn't waver.

"My blood? Why?"

"That archaic ability to take blood was, perhaps to obtain genetic information," I explained, attempting to sound logical. "If so, taking yours might prove valuable to me." I watched as his eyebrows drew together and he looked worried.

"I don't know." He told me gently, 'it doesn't work that way for Dhampires."

"I don't care. It isn't just your role, but your entire heritage that matters." I reached up, brushing my fingers against his collar. "At least for me. This way I can..." My words failed. He reached out and took my hand.

"Understood." His ever-gentle eyes told me that my feelings had finally been made clear. "Take all you wish." Still holding my hand, he wrapped his other arm around my waist.

I had to go onto the tips of my toes to reach. Pulling my hand gently from his grasp, I used it to steady myself as I brought my mouth to his creamy neck.

"My dear Bridget, I feel so useless," he whispered, kissing me gently on the forehead. His strong arms wrapped around me and hugged me close. "No matter what happens, I'll still be leaving you." It was hard to hold back my tears as I drew my fangs from his flesh, and wiped some stray droplets of blood from my face.

"As it... must be. It may have taken a thousand years, but I'm all grown up." We didn't say it, but we both knew that it was time to say goodbye.

The next time I saw him was his final battle. He stood face to face with Kayuki on a ship twenty kilometers off shore. Neither of them needed to hold back.

We all saw the bird unleashed, and knew that it was done. The vampire king who conquered the sun could not win against Saverhagen's terrible curse.

The last and greatest king of vampires took many lives. He had not been able to save what was most precious to him, but he worked hard for the future.

The rose fell, but will always be remembered- in my heart.

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

While I wrote this I listened to Adieu by Yokko Kanno and the Seatbelts. Lyrics are as follows:

_Been a fool, been a clown_

_Lost my way from up and down_

_And I know, yes I know_

_And I see it in your eyes_

_That you really weren't suprised at me at all_

_Not at all_

_And I know by your smile it's you._

_Don't care for me, don't cry_

_Let's say goodbye, Adieu._

_It's time to say goodbye, I know that in time_

_It will just fade away, it's time to say goodbye._

_I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds_

_High up and in the sky_

_I'm strong and so cold_

_As I stand alone_

_Goodbye, So long, Adieu._

_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories_

_And now you've gone_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu_

_My love for you burns deep_

_Inside me, so strong_

_Embers of times we had_

_And now here I stand lost in a memory_

_I see your face and smile._

_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories_

_And now you've gone_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu_

_My love for you burns deep_

_Inside me, so strong_

_Embers of times we had_

_And now here I stand lost in a memory_

_I see your face and smile._


End file.
